


Lone

by TWChris



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWChris/pseuds/TWChris
Summary: A girl who hasn't had friends since 5th grade has moved into freshmen year of highschool. Until she's approached by a boy who seems interested. What will happen?
Kudos: 1





	Lone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, This is a random story I decided to come up with and write! Thank you for taking time for reading my story. enjoy!

Oh, hey looks like I'm the main character. I Wonder what will be happening in this story. Well, who am I to ask, this is a story about me. I'm Ray, I always sit in the corner of this classroom , I don’t have any friends and I don’t have any enemies. It’s not because I'm not liked but its because I’m not very “approachable”. I don't really reply and just stay silent, and because of that no one really likes talking to me. It’s been like that for years, ever since 5th grade actually. I’m a freshman now though that's not important. I pull out a piece of my bubble gum flavored bubblegum and start chewing on it. The sounds of kids talking and laughing in the class as they wait for the teacher to arrive fills the room. I just sit there in silence. Its been like this for a long time and I'm used to it; And no one has approached me since the school year started. Though on this particular day this random guy just comes up to me and starts talking to me. “Hey, you are you Ray?” He says. I sit there in silence and wait for him to leave. I don't hate the guy, I just don't like talking to people. He sits in the seat that no one sits in, right next to me of course. Although is he a new student maybe? I’ve never seen him anywhere in this class though he just looks like a generic person, common black eyes, common black hair, common hairstyle, school uniform, you name it, all the same. “Hey, are you gonna ignore me? Everyone says that you’re known for that” He said. I just keep silent, “aw come on don't ignore me like that, can you talk to me?”. After a few more attempts of him awkwardly trying to get a word from me, it seems like he finally admits defeat. “dang you're cold, I'm only here to talk. I’m frankly interested in you” he said. That sentence made me interested in what he meant, but I just act like I don't care. He seems to notice it, though after that he finally stops and just sits there waiting for class. The teacher comes in and does class as it normally goes, like a normal day. I finally get home and I go into my room and I finish my homework and play some games on my Laptop, then I go to sleep. The next day as we wait for class the guy comes back and keeps talking to me and trying to get me to talk again. This happens for 2 weeks and after that he finally gives up, at least that's what I thought so. At a final last stand he goes to me and puts his hand on my shoulder. “Don't touch me.” I said, “You finally talked huh?”. I stayed in silence..."so what if I did? It doesn't matter that much, so leave me alone". he does a little sly laugh and says "this is a special occasion why don't we go some place?" though he said quickly, like it was his first time asking someone that, so out of pity I decided to accept. "Sure" I said in a very unexcited voice although as I looked at him I see his eyes start to glow as if he has just won a huge trophy. It almost looked like it was fake. At the end of the day he told me to meet up at the boardwalk. and so I did.

**Author's Note:**

> The story isn't over! I will be posting more chapters soon


End file.
